The Girlfriends
by Modest Mouse
Summary: What happens when Taylor's amorous behaviour towards Seth causes Summer and Seth's relationship to reach breaking point? Woo, interesting, yes? Plus, Taylor finally gets her comeuppance! As well as ANNA turning up, so does another face from the past! CHAP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first OC fanfic so be nice! …& remember to review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**What's you're problem, Cohen? **Every time I see you these days, you're always with that skank, Taylor Townsend! It's like I don't exist anymore!" Summer Roberts was tired, weary and , most of all, cranky. She stalked off down the hall way of Harbour High.

"Summer, wait!"… Seth Cohen yelled after her, hoping to get some sense in to her, tell her that she was the only one for him….of course that wasn't the way she saw it, after earlier witnessing what was looking like an all-too romantic looking clinch between Seth and Taylor.

He had tried to explain he was just moving her earring back in place…after she had accidentally fell on to his chest...Of course, it was such a lame excuse, Seth didn't believe it much himself.

"What!" Summer turned quickly around to face her lanky boyfriend…God, he was such a jerk sometimes. Why the hell did he have to feel the need to sneak around with that wannabe social-chair slash bitch?

It was after school at 6 in the recreation hall. They were working on an upcoming dance that was to be based on the most famous romantic couples in history, for an upcoming theme to Valentine's day…and as usual, Taylor Townsend had used her position on the social chair to come between Harbour High most cutest and steadiestcouple. Of course they wouldn't stay that way much longer if Taylor kept up her advancing behaviour on Seth.

"I…well…ok, I can't think of what to say, but if you'd just-"

_THWACK!_

"OWwwwww!" Seth looked shocked by the surprise show of violence from his petite girlfriend.

"And if my shoes weren't so expensive, I'd take them off and hit you with them as well!" Summer adjusted the Cavalli bag on her shoulder which she had just used to slap Seth and turned on her heel.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but you had better stop seeing each other, otherwise…I don't how much more of this I can take…." she ended.

And with that, it was clear what she meant. For Seth, it was either break up with Taylor or break up with Summer…and for one reason or the other, Seth was _not_ pleased about that.

"Summer, please! You're being unreasonable…" and with that knew Seth what a mistake he'd made. His eyes widened as Summer raised her bag again.

"OK, I'm sorry! Look, can't we just talk or something? You haven't even heard my side of it" Seth awkwardly followed along side her while trying to keep up.

"Um, is everything OK?" The dean appeared in the doorway of her office. She didn't look very happy.

Summer and Seth both turned to face her.

"Uh, it's OK, Dr Kim, we were just talking," Seth stammered quickly.

"Well, if you could talk a little _quieter_, I'd appreciate that. I've trying to have a conversation with a new student…" Dr Kim gave the pair her _don't push it_ look.

"Sure, sorry" Seth awkwardly apologised. Summer just stood at his side with an aggravated look on her face.

Dr. Kim went back in to her office and shut the door behind her.

From a narrow angle view of the door, Seth thought he could make out blonde hair, which looked _very _similar to…no, it couldn't be.

He quickly redirected his attention back to Summer.

"Look, I can understand why you don't like her, Taylor being the social chair and all…."

"You can _understand? _Seth, if it wasn't for her, Ryan would still go to this school and Marissa wouldn't have been humiliated at the carnival! I can't believe you're not bothered by that! …and as if it wasn't disgusting that she got it on with the _Dean_!"

"OK, so she's done some pretty mean things…perhaps even sorta gross…but she's my friend! And she doesn't have many, you know that! Why can't you just understand that?" Seth tried.

"I'm not gonna feel sorry for her, just because you do! _And_ you gave her Captain Oats!" Summer shot back.

"I told you, she took it when she was in my room!" Seth tried

"Oh, yeah, of course, she was in your room! What was she even doing there in the first place, Cohen? Hmm? Looking at Yamazuka comics?" Summer replied sarcastically.

"Well, yeah..." Seth replied.

Summer gave him irritatated look. "Whatever...just leave me alone, Cohen."

Seth tried again, "but if you'd just listen-"

"What's there to hear? …And you know what, I'm not being unreasonable, _you're _being a jerk!" Summer practically screamed, and with that she stormed off.

Seth paused and finally shouted after her "Nothing even happened! Why won't you believe me? I would never do anything to lose you, you know that!"

Summer stopped in her tracks. She knew he was telling the truth and he would never cheat on her…like he'd really risk another rage blackout…but then again, why was she finding it so hard to believe him just now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, I know, that was really short, but 2nd chap will have loads more! Promise!…of course, only if you review…**


	2. Mr Stuffykins

**ok, i suppose i should give _some_ credit to my mate, tiana-p, for her plot outline ideas...but the truth was , it was all ME, so i owe NOBODY ANY thanx! hahahahah...i'm so evil! ok, maybe not...**

(soz dara, i like ur stories reely, and your ideas!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand him anymore, Coop. He's like, a total jerk these days. Whenever I see him, he's always with that slut. It's as if he's forgotten he's got a girlfriend," Summer picked up and threw her stuffed Mr. Chinchins at a picture of her and Seth at the Harbour High carnival. Seth had bought her that toy after giving up at trying to win it by throwing hoops around it. She remembered making fun of his lacklustre noodle-arms...they'd had fun that day...of course, before Taylor ruined it by getting the Dean involved.

"I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do? Just sit back and let that Dean used-property try it on with my own boyfriend? _Hey Townsend, knock yourself out, you're welcome to old noodle-arms here," _Summer continued sarcastically.

"Come on, Sum, don't you think you're being unfair? He didn't really do anything with her right?" Summer's lifelong best friend, Marissa Cooper, tried to talk some sense in to her stubborn and upset friend.

"Plus, Taylor might be, y'know, in to him," Summer turned to her with a warning look on her face. Marissa quickly continued, "but, you know that Seth would never betray you, right? I mean he's had this thing for you all his life, for god's sake! He fell in love with you before you even knew his first name, remember?" Marissa said with a smile on her face. She nudged Summer with her elbow. "Right?" she asked her.

Just as Marissa saw a tiny smile creep across Summer's face, she quickly turned back to angry and said, "Well, why does he keep doing the things he does? I mean, sneaking off to see her behind my back, letting her inside his bedroom and staying with her at lock-in overnight? It's a miracle I haven't had a blackout yet, most girlfriends would have dumped a boyfriend like him by now. I'm being reasonable!" Summer replied with a stuborn look.

"You should at least give him a chance to explain, shouldn't you? I mean, Taylor Townsend is not worth getting upset over," Marissa walked over to the fallen picture and held it in her hand.

"Plus you know why Seth is being nice to her, he's just trying to be friendly cos he feels sorry for her, Sum. Come on," Marissa walked over to Summer and handed her the picture, "You two make a really cute couple," and with that Marissa knew she would win Summer over.

Summer sighed, "I love this picture, and then again...what the hell?" Summer looked up at Marissa with an angry look on her face.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"That slut is in our picture! _Our_ picture! Omigod, she's everywhere! This is a definite sign that she has become the third person in this relationship, and I am _so _not standing for this!" Summer got up and grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. Marissa picked up the picture to see an envious looking Taylor in the background behind Seth and Summer.

"Sum, what are you gonna do?" Marissa asked exasperately.

"Oh, I'll _tell_ you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna march right over to his house and give him a choice. Townsend...or _ME,_"and with that Summer slammed the door behind her.

Marissa sighed and fell on to her bed.

_This is just gonna get worse_, she thought tiredly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Summer! Hey, Seth's in the pool house," Ryan answered after Summer violently knocked on the door. _This is not gonna be pretty_, he thought to himself.

"Thanks," Summer quickly replied and rushed in.

She walked straight in and headed for the pool house. There was no way she would let him sliver out of her problem this time. He was gonna face up to the situation. Of course she knew that Seth would have to end up choosing her over Taylor, but that was just the way things worked, and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel at least a little sorry for Tayor, but for the majority of her feelings, she really couldn't care less.

She walked silently in to the pool house with the door open. Seth seemed to be putting together something on sofa near the window. He had his back to her so she couldn't see what he was doing.

"COHEN!" Summer shouted.

"AAahhhh!" Seth quickly turned around and fell on to the sofa, on top off whatever it was he was making. Summer didn't hear any thing crash, much to her disappointment.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, actually, I was making you something..." Seth started to blush, "It-it it's kinda stupid," he started to stammer. "Well, not really _making_...

"What?" Summer asked impatiently, "It had better be a weapon, otherwise I'm not gonnahave any use forit..." Summer looked uninterestedly at the rest of the room.

Seth walked towards her with his hands behind his back.

He brought out his hands from behind his back and presented her with her long lost teddy bear of 17 years, Mr. Stuffykins.

Summer gasped, "Omigod! Mr. Stuffykins!" Summer looked up at Seth with a shocked and confused look on her face. She came foward and grabbed the bear that looked like a candyfloss cotton disaster with two hands.

"Where did you-how did you...omigod!" When it became obvious Summer was pleased, Seth smiled to himself.

"I put in a little stuffing because some it had come out over the years, plus he looked like he needed to put ona little weight," Seth added.

"Wait, I lost him when I was nine! How the hell did you get your hands on him?" Summer stared at him accusingly.

Seth started to blush again, "Well, I kind of, um, well, I sort of..."

"Spit it out, Cohen!" Summer yelled.

"I stole it okay!" Seth's unexpected outburst shocked Summer.

"I took it when you went to the toilet on that fieldtrip to Fireworks Factory, okay?" Seth looked down at the floor with an embarrased look on his face, "it just reminded me of you, y'know..." Seth eventually looked up.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked fearfully.

At this point, Summer was utterly dumbfounded and too shocked to say anything...but if she did feel something, she supposed it would be that she was touched... and a little creeped out.

"You kept this for 8 years? Cohen, that's...unbelievable, that's...sweet," she ended softly.

"Really?" he stopped foward. "I just thought maybe you'd want it back, perhaps as a consolation present, cos' y'know, lately we haven't exactly been getting on lately and..." Seth looked up and realised he'd made a mistake. Summer's head shot up and she looked her normal, angry self again.

"Yeah, that's right. _You've_ been a total jerk. _And_ you stole Mr.Stuffykins! Which is totally creepy by the way!" Summer crossed her arms and looked at him with a not-very encouraging look.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, hi Taylor," Ryan answered the door to with a surprised look at the unexpected visitor.

"Hello Ryan," Taylor replied in an officaily-business kind of way.

"Is Seth home?" she asked, totally ignoring him and walking straight past him in to the house.

"Uh, yeah I'm not sure, I think he's in his bedroom," Ryan didn't clearly remember. It was hard to keep track fo how many girlfriends and who was with half the time.

"Thanks," she replied cheerily, and then started to walk up the stairs.

"Taylor? Do you know where you're going?" Ryan asked her from the feet of the stairs.

"Yes!...I mean...I've been here before, Ryan," she finished with a smile and turned around to walk up to Seth's bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look...why don't we just go talk inside? Please?" Seth said after a while with a tired look.

"Fine. But I better like what I'm gonna hear, Cohen," Summer replied and turned around with a warning look.

They walked in to the kitchen where Ryan was absorbed in a documentary about the Aztecs Civilisation.

"Hey Ryan," Seth called from the kitchen. "I'm just going to my room, ok?"

Ryan looked up from the t.v. He could see Summer lead the way in front of him.

"Hey. Sure, ok," Ryan replied form the sofa.

They both disappeared up the stairs. Ryan went back to his programme.

Then his head shot up.

Wait, didn't he just send Taylor up there? he thought nervously.

_Oh boy._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...I don't care Cohen. I brought an extra heavy bag today, so for your sake, you'd better hope I don't get angry," Summer said back as she entered his room. "I mean, how many times in one day can you keep making angry?"

Of course, unfortunately, that question was answered as soon as she walked in to his bedroom, with a not very welcome result. Summer looked up to find a primp and polished looking Taylor Townsend sitting on _his _bed, playing with Captain. Oats.

Summer just stood on the spot with frozen (and angry) look on her face.

Seth followed closely behind her, to find that little surprise in his room with an equally shocked look.

"Taylor? Wha-what are you doing in here?" Seth stammered, obviously knowing what to expect from the _other_ girl in his room standing at his side.

He slowly turned around to face her.

"Sum-"

_THWACK!_

"OWwwww!" Seth was becoming all to familiar with feeling pain in the side of his face from designer bags.

"OK, Sum-"

"I HATE YOU!" Summer screamed, and with that, she turned around and stalked off out of his room, to leave his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so how was that? i know it was a little long, but i couldn't stop typing! "my fingers are the architecture, and the keyboard my sculpture"...or something like that! soz, i cant reely remember...anywayz, I WANT MORE REVIEWS OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! so there...heeheehee...**

**XxX mozu the dark angel**


	3. Confrontation

**I would just like to say how HAPPY i am with all the positive feedback from the last chapter! I'm so grateful that all of you guys reviewed cos now i know how much you guys liked my story, and it gives me warm, cuddly feelings inside! (hope that last bit didn't sound too gross!) **

**newayz, here's the next part of the story, without further a due, Chapter 3!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seth paced back and forth in his bedroom. His face was still stinging from the traditional bag slap that summer had just, once again, given him.

_She wasn't kidding when she said it would be heavy, _Seth thought nonchalantly.

"Um, Seth? I hope I didn't upset Summer just then," Seth could see how hard Taylor was finding it to suppress her Cheshire cat grin, "it's just that, I thought I should come over to discuss what to do withy the valentine's ball. You know what happened with our decorations…" Seth knew what she meant. Ever since 5 cotillions ago, Pacific High, the water polo rivalry for Harbour High, had thought that it would be a 'fun' idea to ruin at least one big event for Harbour High, annually. Of course it was only the jockeys that ever actually ever planned out and went ahead with these mindless shenanigans, seeing as how everyone else thought it was stupid, especially the dean of discipline, who on many occasion, had tried to put an end to the silly plots, but his efforts were in vain. He couldn't actually do anything about it, seeing as how most of their parents were powerful figures in Newport society, so they just carried on. Even Luke, Marissa's one time boyfriend, had been a part if it , of course before he became friends with the clan and grew a personality.

But back to the situation, Seth couldn't possibly care less what happened to the Valentines Ball. He had infuriated Summer Roberts for the second time that week ( and it was only Tuesday, which was record time in Seth's book).

That was _not _good.

"Well, Taylor, " he started in a sarcastic tone, with his back to her, "don't you think that since it's specifically school business, it should stay in _school_?" he had an unnaturally cold voice that was dripping in bitterness., "and not in my _bedroom_?" he finished with an inquiring look.

"uh…well," Taylor was slightly shocked and a bit taken aback by this sudden change in Seth's personality. She was _not _liking this.

"Well, I suppose that's best…" she stood up nervously, uncertain of what to do. She hadn't come there wit the intention of upsetting _Seth, _Summer maybe, but not _Seth._

Seth just stood there, with his arms crossed, looking a littler peeved.

"Well, I'll just go then," she said trying her best to sound cheerful. She quickly walked out of his bedroom and left his house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey man." Ryan entered and sat down at the chair near Captain .Oats.

"Hey," Seth replied in monotone.

"Sorry about Summer," Ryan tried to look remorseful, despite the fact that he found this situation kind of amusing.

"Nah, its ok…I mean, I attract these kinda problems, don't I? I should be used to it by now."

Ryan genuinely felt sorry for the poor guy

"So what happened?"

Seth sat up,

"Well, actually I brought Summer up here to talk to her, and do you remember that pink polar bear you found in my closet and then you gave me a look as if I was secretly either gay or mentally disabled?" Seth asked with a not-very-amused look on his face.

Ryan laughed , "Yeah I remember…what about it?"

"Well that was actually Summer's. I stole it from her when I was a kid, and-"

"Dude, you stole it? Man, that's creepy," Ryan looked slightly horrified.

"Yeah, thanks, anyway I gave it back to her, as a consolation present, and it worked…for 2 milliseconds, so she was angry again, then I brought her up here to talk , but it seemed that Tay-…wait a minute, did you now she was up here?" Seth looked a little bit angry.

"Uhhhhhh……. Well, you see the thing is…" Ryan started to trail off.

"Oh man I cant believe this! " Seth cried out and fell back on to his bed.

"Summer hit me y'know! She smacked me with a _very _heavy bag!" Seth did _not_ look happy.

"I'm-hhmmm sorry," Ryan tried hard not to laugh.

"This is funny to you? Summer's really angry with me!" Seth wasn't amused. He sat up straight.

Ryan spoke again, "Look its not my fault Taylor keeps stalking you. You should just tell her flat out you don't want to see her. It's the only way she'll realise and leave you alone."

"Realise what? Why does everyone have a problem with me being friends with her? I thought you of all people would understand…"

"Come on, Seth we all know she's just a replacement for Anna,"

Silence.

Seth just stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

"Look, I've gotta go." Ryan walked out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth walked straight in to recreational hall where the replacement decorations were being put up. They were a loan from Marissa's school, Newport Union, seeing as how they weren't sure where else to get white and red decorations with a love theme to them. Shops were clear out, and Newport Union didn't need decorations for their dances. The never did.

Seth walked right up to taylor with a determined stride. A few people turned to stare, most of them new that he and Summer were having problems because of Taylor, which just stirred up more whispers and gossip.

Seth tapped her shoulder," Taylor? We need to talk,"

Taylor whirled around to the sound of his voice. She was smiling until she saw he wasn't.

"Oh, Seth, well we were kind of in the middle of-

"Now." Seth cut in.

"…please" Seth ended less coldly.

"Sure." Taylor put down the red ribbons and followed him in to the hallway.

"ok, Taylor we need to talk. Seriously," Seth began with a hard look.

"Lately you've kinda been making things hard fro me and Summer. No on blames you for that, we're not pointing the finger, ok?" Seth was trying his hardest to be nice, just like he always was.

"Its just that, don't you think perhaps you should tone down the Glenn Close style generosity? I mean , its really not making Summer happy…"

Taylor finally spoke, "Seth, I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied with a plastered smile on her face.

What Seth did next surprised taylor and himself. He felt like grabbing her shoulder and shaking some sense in to her.

And that's what he did.

Well, Sort of.

His impatience grew. Couldn't she see what she was jeopardising? The one girl that Seth had obsessed about his whole life was becoming less and less close to him and more and more angry with him. He had never wanted this.

"TAYLOR!" he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. Taylor looked at his hands and then back at him with a shocked (and worried) look.

"Let me tell you about his one girl who I met a few years back. She was smart, she was pretty she was funny… she even loved comic books. We went out but it never worked out. And do you know _why_?" he asked with his eyes slightly wide.

Taylor shook her head quickly, wondering if there was a right or wrong answer.

"…because it was all about Summer! I loved Summer , not Anna! No matter how much I had in common with her, I just couldn't feel for her the way I did with summer…"

Seth put down his arms and looked up at the wall. He seemed lost.

There was silence.

"What was she like?" Taylor seemed genuinely remorseful…and slightly intrigued about this Anna.

"Anna…was funny and intelligent…she always considered everyone else's feelings, and she loved reading graphic novels…Anna…

"is also within earshot."

Seth and taylor both turned around to the voice

Anna stern was standing in the deans doorway office, looking at the pair with knowing smile and a hand on her hip.

"Angry girlfriends and stalking love interests…honestly, Cohen have I taught you nothing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So , how was that? It took me fooorrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr to finish this chap. But I finally got it done, (so you guys had BETTER like it!) just joking anyway, remember what I sed, MORE REVIEWS (or no more chapters)…**

**just joking I'm not _that_ cruel!**

**(For anyone that needs help reviewing, that blue button is just down there.) **

**that was meant to be encouragement y'know…**


	4. Return of the Anna

**Hey there guys, sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever 3 update, but I finally got it done! I've just been so ovaloaded with coursework that I havent had anytime to spare! This was all I cud get done…hope its ok…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap.4

Seth just stared at her, completely dumbfounded. She had that familiar grin of knowledge of everything that had happened so far in Seth's life, even though she had _no_ _idea_.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Taylor demanded in her usual perky way, breaking the silence with a look of aggravation.

"Only Anna Stern; serial winner of Jenga and mastermind of all things Yamazuka," she replied with smug look.

_She still has the quick comebacks, _Seth thought and smiled to himself.

Anna turned her attention back to Seth, who still looked taken aback, bless him. "Well are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to give me a welcome-back hug?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

Seth snapped himself out of the self-paralysis.

"Uh…um-yeah, of course," Seth replied awkwardly. He stepped forward and Anna grabbed him in a bear hug with a small laugh when he didn't seem sure what to do.

"I can't believe you're back," a still shocked Seth said whilst hugging her. Anna had left three years ago to go back to Pittsburgh, after deciding she had had enough of Orange County, and frankly who could blame her? To come back to Seth declaring his love for Summer Roberts on top of a coffee table-cart in front of the whole school was somehow not Anna's idea of blossoming relationship between herself and Seth. She had walked out of his life at the Newport Beach Airport, with Seth awkwardly walking along side her, trying desperately to change her mind with silly memories of Captain Oats and comic book store Mondays, but it was all in vain…and now she was back.

Seth finally pulled away from her to ask, "What are you doing here? I mean, I didn't expect to see you back here in Orange County…I thought you had left for good…"

"Well, its kind of a long story… but it can wait. Right now I'm just glad to have met up with you again," She then turned her attention to the now quite annoyed Taylor who was looking quite unimpressed with the new arrival.

"I'm sorry, we didn't get to know each other properly, you are?…" Anna trailed off, doing her best to be her usual polite self. For some reason she just wasn't getting a good vibe from this girl.

She obviously wasn't liking Anna very much at the moment.

"I'm Taylor Townsend," she replied icily.

"Oh, well…nice to meet you," Anna said back with a fake smile. She extended her hand, hoping for a handshake to break the ice, but instead Taylor looked up and started to talk to Seth.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. My work is done and I'm pretty tired, so I'll see you in school tomorrow, ok Seth?" She deliberately ignored Anna and walked past them both back in to the hall.

"Uh…sorry Anna, I don't know what that was all about," Seth said apologetically.

"That's ok."

Then Seth suddenly remembered something that confused (along with shocking him) earlier, "how did you know she was interested in me?" Seth was referring to the 'stalker' bit.

"You're forgetting this is Orange County. Word gets around faster than Spongebob Squarepants when he's hyper from jellyfishing," Anna replied with an amused smile.

"Ah, yes lovely Newport Beach….where would we be without its friendly lack of privacy or respect for other people's business?" Seth asked with a smile.

Anna laughed at the last comment. _Good to see his sarcasm is still there, _she thought to herself.

"_Anna?"_

Seth and Anna both turned around to face Summer Roberts standing in the door way of Harbour High, with a _very_ shocked look on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I know it was sooooooooooooooo short but this was all I cud do in the 2 seconds that I cud spare! Last year of high skool reely is the hardest!**

**Newayz, I promise next chap will be so much more longer….of corse only if u review!**

**Blue button's just down there guys!**

**XXx mozu the dark angel**


	5. Promise

chap 5

Summer Roberts just stood in the doorway, with a dazed look on her face. Eventually she snapped her self out of it and forced a smile on her face.

She made herself walk down the hallway towards Anna and Seth.

"Wow, Anna...it's so good to see you again," Summer offered in her friendliest voice, although it did sound strained.

Both girls hugged each other, although the reception felt unbelievably frosty.

They pulled back and smiled at each other.

Summer's eyes darted to Seth's.

"So," she started, "you're back in Newport!"

"Yeah that's right! Well, I guess you guys are wondering _why _I'm back in Newport...wellas you guys know my dad's on the Board of Physicians, and he got a call last month from none other than your altruistic father, Mr Sandy Cohen, for an offer on the construction project of the new hospital!" Anna finished with a perky smile.

Summer felt like grabbing the iron legged chair in the hallway, just barely within reach and using it smack Anna across the face.

But _somehow_, she refrained.

"Wow! Anna, that's great!" Seth said enthusiastically, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, _great_," Summer said through gritted teeth, although Seth and Anna did not notice. Summer could feel the rage inside her start to build up. _Woah, calm down Roberts, you haven't had a rage blackout in years, just let the Stern pass, and everything will be much more calm._

"But what are _you_ doing back here, Anna?" Summer asked her politely.

Seth cringed on the emphasis on _you._

"Um, well...when I heard that my dad would be coming back here, well, I guess I realised I missed you guys and I jumped at the chance to see you again."

"Hhmmm. Fas-cin-ating," Summer managed to came out with. _Just get lost already!_

Seth gave Summer his what-are-you-on? look, when he heard the last bit.

As if on cue, Anna said, "Well I gotta go now, my dad wants to meet with some guy called Matt for the project, and he wants me to meet him to. You know what my dad's like always trying to get me involved with his work.

So I'll see you guys around, ok?" with that Anna turned around and walked down the hallway.

Seth called out after her, "Hey, Anna, we should all do something later!"

"Yeah, ok! Call me!" She waved and walked out the front doors.

Seth turned around to face Summer with a silly smile still on his face.

But he was once again met with another mandatory bag slap.

"Hey!" Seth brought his hand up to his face protectively, with a slightly annoyed look.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't even do anything!" Seth exclaimed.

Summer crossed her arms and just as she was about to speak, Seth decided to talk again.

"You know, if this is gonna be a normal, every day thing necessity, I should really know so I can get some metal plate engraved in to my jaw, this really isn't healthy for me you know, Sum-"

"Cohen!" Summer was becoming increasingly frustrated. "I cant believe she's back in Newport! I mean its not enough there's that crazy psychopath trying to get her claws on you, but now _her_ too?" Seth could see from looking at her face how genuinely upset she was about his.

Seth immediately felt bad. He brought his arms around her hugged her. She reluctantly hugged him back.

"This isn't fair!" Summer wailed.

"Hey, Summer just calm down ok? Look, you know you're being _just a little_ paranoid, don't you? I mean we both know Anna isn't the kind of person to break up a happy couple, right?"

"We wont be happy much longer if _this_ keeps up," Summer replied stubbornly.

Seth pulled back and looked in to her eyes, "Look, Sum, don't worry ok? Were gonna be fine," Seth said

"You promise?" Summer looked up at him.

"Promise.She wont come between us."

Seth said it with such certainty, Summer almost believed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Anna, Seth and Summer were walking down the hallways of Harbour High, just chatting about past goodtimes.

"Remember when Luke was standing right next to the speakers and Rooney concert," Anna tried to suppress her laugh, "and then he came home and kept shouting cos he couldn't hear himself!"

They all laughed at the reminiscent memory. It was hard to believe it had actually been three years ago. So much had changed,..._they_ had changed. Summer was no longer bitchy (much), Seth wasn't as held back (probably not such a good thing)...and Anna...she had grown more sure of her path in life. Before it was all questioning powerful authorities and standing up for a not so much a lost cause, but she had become more sure of herself in the past three years as she had ever been in her entire life...and frankly, she decided that Seth and Summer had done some growing up themselves. She looked at them in wonder now...they definitely seemed older. Summer was actually polite and seemed more elegant( she had actually expected her to throw a fit when she first saw Anna, but since she proved her wrong, perhaps miracles _could _happen). And Seth was actually not as shy when she first met him. He had definitely grown some confidence.

She wouldn't be sure where their lives would head after high school.

Summer interrupted her thoughts, " So Anna, are back here for good, or just temporarily?"

"Well, not in Newport, no. I applied to Brown College a while ago, so with any hope I'll be going there."

Summer almost spat out her double black and white frappachino.

"Wow, really? Anna that's great! Me and Summer applied to Brown, too!" Seth replied excitedly. Seth was oblivious to Summer's reaction.

"No way! You guys, that's amazing! Then we might still see each other next year!" Anna replied.

"Yeah, amazing..." Summer said wearily.

"You know, I just remembered, they're putting out list on the notice board of how many places there'll be available for students from this school. I could go get a copy!" Anna said quickly.

"Yeah sure we can find out if we'll all be together next year," Seth replied.

With that Anna walked towards the reception hallway while Summer and Seth waited patiently.

"I cant believe she's going to Brown, too," Summer said, seemingly in a daze.

"Hey, it wont be so bad, ok? Don't worry." Seth gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Plus, you know, she might not get accepted, or she might even change her mind."

"_Might_ being the keyword," Summer mumbled.

"Look, Sum, I promise we'll get in to Brown, ok?" Seth tried.

"How can you promise that? You dont know for sure!" Summer exclaimed.

"If we don't both get in to Brown, we'll still be a couple, I'll promise that at least ok?" Seth gave her a serious look. Although he meant well, Summer could see uncertainty in his face.

Anna came back with a sheet of paper, smiling as she walked up to them.

"Well, this is gonna be weird," she said uncertainly.

"Why? What is it?" Seth asked. He peered at the sheet.

"It says 'out of the four applicants of Harbour High School for Brown, there are only 3 offers of places at the college.' "

Anna looked up with a sad smile.

Seth and Summer both exchanged glances.

Slowly and quietly, Seth said, "that means one of us wont get in…"

There was silence between the three.

They were all thinking the same thing.

_What now?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that it always takes me forever to upd8 but I finally got this done in about an hour and a half! Lol! When I wasn't snoozing that is! Hope this chap was satisfying enough, despite the fact there wasn't much violence or screaming (Summer can't be slapping Seth all the time now, can she!)**

**Oh, and in case you're confused about the fourth applicant, that was Taylor, remember?**

**And remember: the more reviews I get, the quicker I update!**

**zZz mozu the bored angel**


	6. RIP Mr Stuffykins

Summer Roberts walked down the school hallway in to the main hall of Harbour High. As she pushed open the doors to the hall and entered, the blare of the music travelled around the hall, and she had to admit, it was looking good. A Big Japan track was playing and most of the people who had already arrived seemed to be making friendly conversation and in good moods.

Of course, with Summer's luck recently, she could bet her entire vintage Gucci skirt collection it wouldn't stay that way.

She looked around the hall, taking in the surroundings, quickly scanning for any slip-ups from little Miss Perfect. But the location for the Valentines Ball looked astounding. This was without a doubt one of the most stunning parties the school had organised, and as much as Summer hated to admit it, Taylor had out done her self. There were romantic colours of all kinds draped over the features in floaty looking decorations. It was elaborately designed and had a vintage touch to it …Summer's trademark signature for these dances. There were also amazing historical romantic idols all over the hall, donated by some of the students, to make it look more classical and romantic.

Summer had actually donated her own personal possession…although she did not know it…yet

She quickly scanned the hall for Seth, and then spotted him amongst some members of the chess club. Summer sighed and walked over to him in her white Cavalli dress, the hems trailing the floor behind her. It was pretty obvious she looked stunning, as she drew many looks form passing heads.

"Cohen!" Summer impatiently tapped his shoulder. Seth spun around to be met with striking and very pretty looking Summer.

"Summer! Um, you look amazing!" Seth was able to string together.

"I know," she simply replied. She smiled at him. He wasn't looking so bad himself in a dapper black tux.

"You look good too."

"Thanks." For that one second, they seemed to have forgotten the problems and troubles the past few days had brought them, and they were once again a happy couple.

"Um, wow Summer…you look …wow!" Ernie Chester, the leader of the Chess club said awkwardly, breaking the breaking the happy moment between the two.

Seth rolled his eyes and grinned at Summer.

"Uh…thanks?" Summer politely replied with a recoiling look at the geeky, but weirdly sweet chess champion winner with confused and slightly disgusted appreciation.

"Let's go," Summer said smiling through gritted teeth near Seth's ear.

"Come on, then." Seth finally replied with an amused look on his face. Arm in arm, they walked away from the odd seniors.

"Those guys are total weirdos!" Summer almost yelled when they where at a safe distance.

"Sum, come on! They're my friends!" Seth exclaimed while trying to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, friends who still have yet to lose their virginity!" She replied sarcastically.

"Don't you think you're overacting a little?" Seth tried.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not see them totally drooling just now-"

"Hey guys!" Anna perkily called while walking over to them. She had a glass in one hand that seemed to have some sort of orange, yellowish substance in it.

She was wearing a flowing red dress the really brought out her glowing facial features.

Summer immediately felt a pang of jealousy when she saw her.

"Hi! Finally, people I know!" Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where?" Summer exclaimed.

Anna just feigned a fake laugh.

"Anna, you look …amazing!" Seth appeared slightly dumbfounded.

Anna smiled in return.

Still at Seth's side, Summer nudged his side.

Seth quickly changed the subject,

"So this place looks great, seems the Social chair has been working really hard, by the looks of it."

"Yeah, I know. In fact, these guys asked me to help that are on the social chair. They seem kinda nice…although Taylor didn't seem too happy about it…she kept trying to get rid of me."

"Ha! Totally know you feel." Summer replied bitterly.

"I'm gonna go see where my date gone off to. I seemed to have lost him. Oh , and guys just a heads up, don't drink the punch. It tastes disgusting! It's something like pumpkin juice mixed with prune juice…."

"Ew!"

Summer looked horrified.

"Yeah, I know, it's gross. Plus, I think someone's spiked the drink with alcohol…people only just started to come in 5 minutes ago!" Anna stared into the glass full of repulsive looking orange liquid.

"Wouldn't be an O.C. party unless people got wasted," Seth muttered under his breath.

Anna laughed.

Summer rolled her eyes.

Then came the high-pitched perky voice that they all had come to dread.

"_Hi guys!"_

Summer, Seth and Anna cringed at the sound of Taylor Townsend's irritating reception.

"I'm sooooo glad you guys could come!"

The trio turned around to face the perky head social chair.

"Have I out done myself or what?" Taylor motioned around the buzzing, lively hall.

"Yeah, but I think you had some help too," Anna chimed in edgeways innocently.

Taylor stared at her.

"Haha," She faked a cringingly high-pitched laugh.

Then she turned to Summer.

"Oh my gosh, Summer you look really nice!"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I know." Summer sneered at her.

What irritated Summer was that the dress that Taylor was wearing appeared to be _very _similar to Summer's own.

And while it was obvious that Taylor was waiting for a compliment in return, she did not get it.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

For a brief moment between the two, you could just see the sparks practically leap off both of them.

Anna grinned, expecting one or the other to say something that would set them off, like a ticking time bomb.

Finally Seth said, "Uh, Taylor, don't those guys over there look like they're pouring something in to the fruit punch bowl?"

Taylor snapped her head around at the last comment.

"Oh! I can't believe them, those are the same guys that were trying to draw obscenities on the teddy bears on display!"

She marched off in the direction of her next victim.

"Wait, did she say that there are teddy bears on display?" Summer looked at Anna for an answer.

Anna simply shrugged.

"I don't know anything about a display."

"Um, attention everyone!" Taylor's voice on the microphone travelled around the huge hall.

"Oh, great. Time for Little miss control-freak to hog all the credit for _another _dance!" Summer muttered.

"Hey! Excuse me?" Taylor was now directing her attention to someone at the back who didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

"If you could just make the effort to widen your attention span for just two seconds, that would be great!" Taylor said patronisingly. The guy at the back rolled his eyes and looked a little peeved.

"Now as you all know, this dance has been my baby for quite a while now…"

"Ha! Can you believe that? _How_ did I know she was gonna hog all the credit? _How?" _Summer said with an unsurprised look on her face.

"…and I would just like to thank all of the very generous people in this hall who decided to lend us their memorabilia and famous actors statues. Although they're not the most orthodox characters I could have asked for, they're very much appreciated." Taylor ended with a perky smile.

A few rolled-eyes and sarcastic murmurs emitted from the audience.

"But…I have to say, that the best entity here tonight, is without a doubt…" Taylor looked down at Summer and Seth with a knowing look.

Summer turned to Seth. "What? Why is she staring at you like that?"

"I don't know," Seth hastily replied, with an equally confused look.

"…is…Mr. Stuffykins!" Taylor rose up her arms and started clapping, as did other audience members.

"WHAT!" Summer exclaimed and turned to face Seth.

Seth was now wide-eyed and seemed to be just as shocked as Summer was.

Taylor continued to talk, "The cutesy little teddy bears were…um, slightly _modified…"_

"_Modified? _What the hells that supposed to mean?" Summer practically yelled.

"Sshh!" Seth tried to grab her shoulders and prevent her from making a scene.

"…and this year, we're doing something different. We decided for a stage allegory that would represent the event. They have been rearranged as characters for a special scene from Romeo and Juliet that symbolises the love and devotion that Valentines Day is all about!"

"What the _hell_ has she done to Mr. Stuffykins exactly?" Summer almost bellowed. She was getting increasingly aggravated.

"…so if Emma would kindly lift the curtains…"

And what Summer saw would be something of a horrifying image that she would never be able to forget.

Up on the stage, was miniature version of a bed, and there were two teddy bears it seemed.

But when Summer looked closer and saw something that not only shocked her, but also brought up the familiar anxious feeling of a rage blackout about to surface…. there in the centre was Mr. Stuffykins, _Summer's_ Mr. Stuffykins that had been anchored upright by something that looked like a stake supporting it by going through the bear's supposed colon, and that was not all.

Mr. Stuffykins had … _a knife _going straight through its heart, and on the bed lying in a sleeping position, was brown chestnut bear, with an equally sickening deathbed fortune.

"Oh…my…god," Summer managed to utter.

Summer seemed to have instantly lost herself for a second in self-paralysis.

Seth carefully put his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh…Sum? Are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Am I ok!" Summer yelled

"I can't believe she took it! I can't believe she stole Mr. Stuffykins! _My _Mr. Stuffykins! No, I bet you _gave _it to her didn't you?" Summer accused Seth with an increasingly maddening rage.

"No! No, Summer honestly I had no idea she had it! Really!" Seth protested.

A few people had started to turn and stare at the couple.

Taylor then made her way from the stage down to the floor where the two were still arguing.

"Uh, guys? Do you think you could keep it down? You're kind of making a scene." Taylor asked them in her authoritive-but-polite voice.

Summer's head snapped her head around to the voice.

"How the hell did you get your hands on him?" Summer retorted.

"Get my hands on who?" Taylor asked with a who-me? look.

"MR STUFFYKINS!"

Taylor recoiled slightly.

Seth cringed.

Anna smirked.

This was getting interesting…

"Oh….that's yours? Summer, I had no idea that the cute pink little puffball belonged to you!" she replied with a smile.

"Well, of course he's a puffball _now, _there's a spike up his ass! And how did you _not _figure out it belonged to me? My name is stamped to his ass, for God's sake!"

"Summer, if I have angered you, I apologise. That really wasn't my intention."

"Oh it wasn't!" Summer retorted.

"Summer," now Taylor had of look humbleness on her face. It made Summer want to scream. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little? I mean, lets face it, that teddy bear was kinda hideous…and anyway, the teddy bears are meant to symbolise the adoration and devotion of someone for their loved ones. Its really quite symbolic…"

In his mind, Seth had begun a mental count down to the expected rage blackout that was anticipated from the moment Taylor had risen those curtains.

_There's gonna be hell to pay_, he gravely thought to himself.

5...

4.….

3.……

2.……..

1.………….

"SYMBOLISE THIS!"

As swift as lightning, Summer spun around in blind rage and grabbed the first thing she saw.

There.

Anna's orange pumpkin-prune juice.

Summer grabbed it from the hands of a very shocked Anna, and flung the contents of the glass over Taylor.

"Aargghh!"

Taylor jumped back but it was too late. There were shocked gasps from all around, and a few amused stares.

The dull tangerine substance was now draped all over Taylor's now not-so-white dress, with the fabric rapidly turning to a brownish sort of shade.

Taylor slowly looked up, some of the prune juice dripping from her face, with an enraged look behind it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Taylor screamed.

"Oh never mind what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you? You're the one who's obviously mentally unstable! You kidnapped Mr. Stuffykins for God's sake!" Summer shot back with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, the only reason I did that was cos it was so hideous! I was doing you a favour-"

"Hey!" Anna abruptly stepped between the two, and put a hand on Summer's shoulder. "Why don't you go calm down, ok? Let off some steam?" Anna gave Summer a look that said _calm down now!_

Summer was still staring hard at Taylor, who looked ridiculous staring daggers at an equally fuming Summer.

Seth took Summer's arm that wasn't budging.

"Come on, let's go," he whispered to her.

After her features softened a little, Summer finally moved.

"Fine."

They both walked out of the hall, followed by some shocked stares and loud whispers.

"Ok people, why don't you go back dancing and having a good time?"

Taylor muttered to no on in particular, "this is _sooo _not over." She turned around and stomped off.

After everyone cleared off and went back to acting normal, Anna sighed and said,

"It's good to be back in Newport."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was really long but I just couldn't stop typing! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading that, as I will enjoy even more reading your reviews! (hopefully)**


	7. Revelation

**A/N:** _"Where the hell did you go?" _I hear you cry!…um, I became obsessed with my x-men fics and forgot all about my first successful baby, 'The Girlfriends', which I did so much love writing…but I'm back now, and apologise profusely for ever taking such an unforgivable amount of time to update. Hope this makes up for it…

Status: AU, as this takes a different turn for the T.V series in which _Seth _is the one who doesn't get in to Brown…it's actually someone else in this fic…but that'll be in next chapter!

---

Ch.7 - revelation 

Summer Roberts lay on her back staring up at the ceiling with her usual angry, stubborn face that she had been wearing a lot lately. With Princess Sparkle tucked up in her arms, she had the whole of the events of the Valentine's Ball fiasco relaying over and over in her mind. _I really lost it back there. _She turned her face to her right for a sideways glance at Mr. Stuffykins who was lying in the corner of her room amongst the mountain of other pink stuffy teddy bears, numerous ones which had been bought by Seth for her. _Taylor is really driving me nuts. How the hell am I and Cohen gonna survive her?_

"What do you think, Mr. Stuffykins? Should I go on a rampage and put the T-bag out of misery once and for all?" The pink fullfy mess of leaking ancient cotton just stared back at summer with blank, plain stare.

"Ah, what do you know?" Summer snorted and turned on her side, and left the clueless teddy bear to himself.

---

"Hey Cohen!" Anna strided into the pool house with a pleasant smile, but, Seth noticed she had something on her mind too from the shifty eyes.

"Um, hey Anna. What's up?" Seth threw his x-men comics to the side and got off the bed.

"Well, I'm afraid I came over here with an ulterior motive," she said in gravely tone with sad smile.

"Ah, the Stern wants to steal Captain Oats and turn him into the next in victim a là Mr. Stuffykin, by handing him over the Townsend in exchange for latest Yamasaki comics?" Seth replied with nerdy grin.

"Um, yeah, that's on the to-do list," Anna said with a roll of the eyes. "Sit down. I'm gonna tell you something that's quite…um, probably explosive form the reaction this'll get…" she looked up at Seth with uncertain eyes.

Seth gasped. "Franz Ferdinand beat The Subways in rock-off?"

"What? The Subways are so much more better than the Franz Ferdinand! …but anyway, that's not why I'm here. Sit down. There's something I didn't quite tell you when I first got here."

---

With an exasperated grunt, Summer decided she need to go to the Bait shop. That was the only place that could cheer her up. _Maybe Marissa'll be there._ She couldn't go to Seth, he'd probably end up saying something accidentally stupid to trigger her again. Grabbing a Dior sweatshirt, she kissed Princess Sparkle goodbye and went out the front door.

---

"When...what...how come? Anna!" Seth was visbly confused and frustrated at what he'd just heard. anna slightly cringed and started to wish she'd never said anything.

"I know, I know, I should have told you earlier, but me and my dad both agreed it would be for the best to wait and leave it till a little later..." she trailed off.

"So he's been here the whole time you have been in Newport?" Seth couldn't disguise the shock in his face. Above all weird things that had happened lately, what with the whole Valentines Ball debacle, the Mr. Stuffykins saga, and now _this_... Seth knew things would not be getting any easier anytime soon.

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah. I know it's kind of weird..."

"Yeah, 'kind of' is kind of an understatement, Anna," Seth replied.

_"I can't believe Luke is back in Newport..." _

---

Summer turned out of the doorway, only to step inside to see something that made her think that the fumes from her mocha coffee had gone straight to her head. Over the slow, rock music floating from the air surrounding the stage and the dim overhead lights, Summer Roberts witnessed Taylor Townsend in a tight embrace, locking lips with none other than Luke Ward!

----

A/N: (GASP!) LUKE? lol!

i know it's kind of soap-opera-ey, but i just couldn't help myself! I didn't get many reviews for my last chap, which kinda discouraged me to update, but if you liked this then please review. It would really make my day!

Xxx mozuthedarkangel


End file.
